O Despertar de Um amor
by KaahTaisho
Summary: Quais serão os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sesshoumaru pela menina Rin? Como seria a vida deles juntos? Sera que este relacionamento durará?
1. Chapter 1

**Gente eu fiz essa fanfic, não ficou maravilhosa porque também foi a minha primeira, mas eu vou ir tentando aprimorar minha habilidade como escritora para satisfazer os gostos de leitura de vocês!**

Depois de alguns anos Rin já estava crescida, sua face tinha mudado, já não era mais de uma garotinha, e sim de uma jovem e seu corpo havia mudado, ela já havia passado por varias etapas de sua vida e conhecia bem os perigos de seguir em frente com Sesshoumaru e Jaken, mas nada a faria mudar de idéia porque alias agora ela sabia que sentia grandes sentimentos por Sesshoumaru. Ela estava completando 16 anos neste dia e queria muito ver o senhor Sesshoumaru, dizer a ele o que sentia, mas talvez ele não sentisse o mesmo e quisesse afasta-lá de si, mas não custava arriscar.

Rin se acordou radiante, com um belo sorriso na face e foi logo cumprimentar a senhora Kaede.

-Ohayou Senhora Kaede! – Rin lhe cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Ohayou Rin! – A senhora respondeu.

-Como a senhora se sente? – Rin Perguntou ainda com seu sorriso radiante.

-Estou ótima! – A senhora respondeu.

-Fico feliz! – Disse Rin apreciando a paisagem daquele belo vilarejo pela janela.

-Pensou que eu havia me esquecido que hoje você esta completando 16 anos? – A senhora disse, deixando Rin mais contente do que já estava.

-Será que o Senhor Sesshoumaru vem? – Rin perguntou com uma expressão um pouco pensativa.

Pensava nos bons momentos que havia vivido ao lado do senhor Sesshoumaru, do Senhor Jaken e de AhUn, momentos que ela nunca poderia esquecer e que a muito tempo não vivia.

-Sinto falta deles... – Pensou para si.

-Se ele cumprir com a promessa ele virá, confie na palavra do Senhor Sesshoumaru! Disse Kaede para tentar acalmar os nervos da menina. – Venha cá tenho um presente para você! – Rin logo foi correndo para ver o que havia ganhado.

Kaede havia dado a Rin um belo colar de contas com uma flor no meio, como Rin adorava flores não havia presente melhor para ela ganhar. Logo Rin colocou o colar no pescoço, o qual ficou maravilhoso.

-Rin, vá se banhar enquanto eu preparo o café da manhã. – Kaede a mandou educadamente.

-Certo Senhora Kaede!

Rin foi caminhando até o fim do vilarejo onde tinha um lago, ao chegar à margem do lago, Rin colocou um dos pés na água para experimentar a temperatura, a água não estava quente, mas não estava extremamente fria, pois estavam em boa época.

Rin começou a se despir, desatou o nó da faixa que prendia o quimono azul celeste com detalhes brancos, tirou o colar que havia ganhado da senhora Kaede, deixou suas coisas na margem do lago e entrou na água. Rin procurou lavar o corpo e os cabelos e passou o tempo todo cantando uma bela canção.

Quando saiu da água se secou com uma toalha que havia trazido e vestiu o seu quimono sem parar de cantar a melodia. Depois de vestida Rin foi saltitando até a cabana onde morava junto com a senhora Kaede.

-Esta pronto o café da manhã? – Rin perguntou educadamente enquanto fitava a bela vista do céu azul e ensolarado. –Neste momento lhe veio mil pensamentos. Será que o Senhor Sesshoumaru vira me buscar? Será que ele se lembrou de meu aniversário? – Perguntas que talvez fossem respondidas ao longo do dia.

-Sim esta! Irei servir, venha me ajudar Rin. – A senhora pediu chamando-a.

-Certo! – Rin respondeu e foi ajuda-lá.

Logo Rin e Kaede haviam colocado o pão, as frutas, o bolo e o chá na mesa, para servir Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, e Kohaku e elas duas. Rin foi correndo na cabana onde morava Inuyasha e Kagome para chamá-los. Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam sobre assuntos casuais nada importantes quando escutaram as batidas na porta.

-Quem será? – Disse Kagome curiosa.

Quando abriu a porta viu Rin e a cumprimentou.

-Ohayou Rin! – Kagome há cumprimentou com seu sorriso radiante.

-Ohayou Kagome! - Rin a cumprimentou. – A Senhora Kaede esta chamando vocês param irem tomar o café junto conosco, porque hoje é uma data especial.

-Hai, eu sabia é o seu aniversario! Kagome falou ainda sorrindo.

-Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado! – Rin estampou um belo sorriso em seus lábios. – Kagome você poderia chamar a Sango o Miroku e o Kohaku?Eu pretendo ir colher umas flores e achei que você poderia fazer esse favor por mim.

-Claro Rin! – Kagome sempre com seu sorriso compreendeu. – Pode ir, vou ir chamá-los!

Rin foi caminhando em direção a um campo que ficava perto do vilarejo, os seus longos cabelos dançavam com o sopro do vento, no seu rosto continuava estampado o mesmo sorriso de quando havia se acordado. Rin fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa massagear a sua face.

-Rin! – Uma voz familiar a chamou, e fez com que Rin se virasse imediatamente.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru?! – Rin ficou sem palavras, ele havia voltado para buscá-la depois de tantos anos.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou para fita-la, aquela garotinha que ele havia deixado há algum tempo naquele vilarejo já havia se tornado uma adolescente já estava matura, seu rosto já não era mais o mesmo, seu corpo e seu cheiro haviam mudado. Ele não sabia realmente que sensação era aquela, mas tinha algo em Rin que o atraia que o fazia querer possuí-la, um desejo intenso que lhe arrebatava.

-Rin, você mudou muito! Exclamou o Senhor do Oeste olhando para ela impressionado.

Rin estava sem palavras, depois de tantos anos encontrou o homem pelo qual sempre sonhou, por mais que Rin tivesse se acordado determinada a se declarar no momento perdeu toda a coragem.

Rin não pensou duas vezes e deu um abraço no Senhor do Oeste. No primeiro momento Rin pensou que não seria correspondido o seu abraço, mas o Senhor do Oeste não pode resistir à sensação de estar envolvido nos braços de Rin. Sesshoumaru não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mas precisava ficar perto dela tinha algo nela que o atraia para perto de si.

Este longo tempo longe de Rin o fez sentir um sentimento que jamais havia sentido antes, a saudade, e quando a reencontrou sentiu desejo por ela, será que este Sesshoumaru esta se apaixonando por Rin? Por mais que todos esses sentimentos tivessem despertado, ele não iria dizer a Rin o que estava sentindo, porque ele não tinha certeza se ela sentia o mesmo.

Rin estava surpresa aquele era mesmo o Senhor Sesshoumaru que havia deixado ela naquele vilarejo há alguns anos atrás, agora parecia estar tão carinhoso.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu senti muita saudade do senhor! Rin disse com uma lagrima escorrendo de seus olhos.

-Não chore minha Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou passando a mão no rosto de Rin, e enxugando a sua lágrima.

Rin ficou sem palavras sobre aquilo, ele chamá-la de sua e estar sendo tão carinhoso, será o mesmo Senhor Sesshoumaru? Rin fechou os olhos e pode sentir os seus lábios tocarem os de Sesshoumaru. Rin não queria mais abrir os olhos, com medo de que fosse um sonho.

O beijo foi correspondido pelos dois, então não tiveram duvidas dos sentimentos do outro, mas Rin estava tão confusa, tudo que ela mais queria aconteceu, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Quando os lábios se desencostaram, Sesshoumaru fitou o rosto de Rin, os dois recuperaram o fôlego, e Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin mais apertado do que nunca.

-Minha Rin. –Falou Sesshoumaru em um suspiro.

...

-Vovó Kaede você não acha que a Rin esta demorando muito? – Perguntou Kagome comendo uma fatia de bolo, mesmo prometendo a Rin que lhe esperaria não conseguiu segurar a fome.

-Hai, onde ela havia ido? – Disse Kaede preocupada.

-Ela disse que ia ir colher algumas flores no campo, mas a esta hora ela já deveria ter voltado.

-Eu vou ir procurá-la. Disse Inuyasha, já saindo da cabana.

Inuyasha saiu da cabana e pode sentir o cheiro do seu oniisan e o de Rin juntos, então Inuyasha foi correndo na direção do cheiro para ver se estava tudo bem com Rin.

Quando Inuyasha estava se aproximando Sesshoumaru pode sentir o seu cheio e se afastou de Rin.

-Rin, o Inuyasha esta vindo aqui – Falou se afastando de Rin e voltando a sua postura impassível.

Rin ficou confusa não acreditava no que havia vivenciado naquele momento, o Senhor Sesshoumaru a beijou, nunca ninguém havia a beijado. Rin não conseguia sentir vergonha, porque de certa forma o amava, com todos os defeitos e qualidades sem tirar nem botar, aos olhos dela o Senhor Sesshoumaru era perfeito.

Quando Inuyasha chegou viu Sesshoumaru e Rin se olhando.

Rin pediu para que Sesshoumaru esperasse um pouco

Rin, escolha com quem você ira ficar. –Disse Inuyasha.

Rin olhou para ele e logo se pronunciou.

-Eu vou com o Senhor Sesshoumaru, diga a senhora Kaede que eu sentirei saudades, e que logo virei aqui para visitá-la.

Eles seguiram para a direção do castelo de Sesshoumaru, a caminhada seria longa duraria mais ou menos dois dias.

**Como será que vai ser a viagem deles até o castelo?...**

**Espero que gostem da fanfic porque estou fazendo de coração ein!**

**E podem mandar suas opiniões e sujestões, serão muito importantes para mim, e se eu tiver cometido algum erro me avisem.**

**Muito obrigado! E até o próximo capitulo!**

**Prometo que vou postar o próximo logo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui vai o segundo capitulo da fic espero que gostem! Não ficou maravilhoso, eu demorei um poquinho pra postar porque eu fiquei doente ai esperei me recuperar pra continuar com a fic.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram na floresta para seguirem a viajem ao castelo do Oeste. Rin estranhou o fato de nem Jaken nem AhUn estar viajando junto com eles dois mas pensou que talvez o senhor Jaken estivesse muito ocupado, algo que quase nunca acontece porque o pequeno youkai quase sempre esta acompanhando o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estava muito calado passou quase todo o tempo evitando olhar para Rin, isso a fez ficar triste, o que será que havia acontecido? Será que aquilo havia passado apenas de um sonho?

Eles caminharam por algumas horas sem pronunciarem nenhuma palavra até que Rin disse:

- Senhor Sesshoumaru!

-Diga Rin.

-Eu posso ir procurar algo para comer? – Já estava chegando a tarde e Rin não havia tomado o café da manhã e também não havia almoçado estava faminta.

- Tudo bem Rin, mas tome cuidado, caso aconteça alguma coisa você não terá nem Jaken nem AhUn para te proteger, e eu estarei um pouco distante!

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru!

Rin foi caminhando a procura de algo para comer cuidadosamente, quando enxergou uma árvore de maças suculentas não hesitou em subi-la para pegar alguns frutos. Rin desceu da árvore cuidadosamente, quando atingiu o chão abocanhou a maça, uma maça tão doce e tão macia que logo saciou a sua fome.

Enquanto Rin voltava escutou alguns barulhos, pensou que deveria ser apenas algum bicho e continuou a caminhar. Rin viu algumas rosas muito bonitas e resolveu colher algumas, quando Rin se distraiu colhendo algumas rosas um lobo a atacou nas costas ferindo-a gravemente, mas na mesma hora Sesshoumaru apareceu e com um só golpe matou o lobo. Rin estava muito ferida e sangrava constantemente, se ele não cuidasse dos seus machucados ela morreria ali mesmo.

Sesshoumaru levou-a para a margem de um lago, para limpar seu ferimento, seu quimono antes azul com branco agora estava totalmente vermelho por conta do sangramento. Sesshoumaru rasgou um pedaço de seu quimono para usá-lo para limpar os ferimentos de Rin, umedeceu o pano na água e limpou os ferimentos de Rin que gemia de dor.

Neste momento Sesshoumaru resolveu levá-la de volta para o vilarejo para que cuidassem melhor de seus ferimentos que haviam sido muito profundos.

Ele a pegou nos braços e foi com certa velocidade até o vilarejo de Inuyasha, chegaram lá ao por do sol.

...

-Senhora Kaede tem um youkai se aproximando do vilarejo e ele esta trazendo a menina Rin muito ferida nos braços. – Disse um morador do vilarejo que conhecia Rin.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Kaede preocupada.

- Não sei vá ver o que houve!

Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Rin e logo foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido com ela, quando chegou perto se deparou com Rin muito ferida, Inuyasha então disse:

-Sesshoumaru, você é tão inútil ao ponto de não conseguir proteger a Rin? – Inuyasha falou num tom de voz irritado.

-Cale-se hanyou, a Rin se feriu por um descuido, se eu não tivesse a salvado a tempo ela estaria morta, a trouxe de volta porque sem cuidados ela não duraria nem mais um dia, eu vou deixá-la aqui no seu vilarejo até que ela se cure e depois virei buscá-la, e ai de você se não protegê-la.

Sesshoumaru estava fazendo um grande esforço por Rin, ele nunca iria pedir algo para Inuyasha se fosse por outra pessoa.

Sesshoumaru largou-a desfalecida nos braços de Inuyasha e logo partiu.

Inuyasha logo foi correndo em direção a cabana da Senhora Kaede, Rin estava muito ferida e precisava dos cuidados de alguém experiente. Colocaram Rin sobre um futon e trocaram suas roupas que estavam sujas de sangue, Rin estava desmaiada e delirava de dor e de febre, seu rosto estava pálido, pois havia perdido muito sangue, Kagome e Sango estavam muito preocupadas com Rin então resolveram ajudá-la. Kagome pegou alguns remédios de sua era e Sango ajudou Kaede a procurar algumas ervas para diminuir a dor e a febre.

Rin aos poucos foi se recuperando... – À noite quando Kohaku chegou do castelo onde tinha ido exterminar um youkai ficou sabendo que Rin estava ferida e ficou muito preocupado.

_Kohaku agora tinha 20 anos e já era um homem e alimentava um grande sentimento não correspondido por ela, para Rin Kohaku era apenas um amigo e nada mais._

Kohaku entrou na cabana e encontrou Rin dormindo, ainda pálida, mas já estava voltando a sua cor normal, a febre estava baixando e não estava mais sangrando tanto, mas os ferimentos ainda eram profundos e poderiam se abrir mais a qualquer momento, sendo assim Rin não deveria fazer nenhum movimento brusco, e naquele momento não poderia nem se levantar. Kohaku resolveu sair para não acordá-la e acabou encontrando fora da cabana sua irmã Sango.

-Konbanwa Kohaku! – Disse Sango observando a preocupação do irmão. – Logo ela estará bem, eu tenho certeza, a Rin é uma menina muito forte. – Sango disse tentando tranqüilizar o irmão.

-Eu espero! Disse Kohaku com um olhar apreensivo.

-Vamos Kohaku, temos que deixar Rin descansar, talvez amanhã ela já esteja melhor!

-Certo!

Todos se recolheram e Rin ficou sob os cuidados da Senhora Kaede.

Logo amanheceu Rin se acordou se sentia um pouco tonta e dor continuava, mas estava mais fraca. Rin custou a se acostumar com a claridade, olhou para o lado e fitou Kagome que estava arrumando alguns medicamentos da sua era.

- Ohayou Kagome-chan!

- Ohayou Rin-chan, como se sente?

- Me sinto melhor, mas um pouco tonta. Rin disse fitando o teto da cabana.

- Logo você se sentira melhor, beba este chá. Kagome ofereceu uma xícara com um chá, o cheiro era horrível, mas Rin bebeu, queria estar curada logo.

Eu vou preparar o seu café da manhã, você tem que se alimentar muito bem para recompor as forças para logo ficar curada. Kagome havia colhido algumas frutas antes de Rin acordar e fez um bolo delicioso, Rin comeu as frutas porque alias fariam bem a ela e comeu uma fatia do bolo.

- Kagome, para onde foi o Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Rin pensando no que havia acontecido depois dela ter sido atacada.

- Ele partiu, mas disse que quando você estivesse curada ele voltaria para lhe buscar, lembre-se Rin ele não pode te levar enquanto você estiver ferida, isto aceleraria a sua morte e você sabe disso.

- Você tem razão Kagome. – Falou Rin um pouco triste, mas sabia que Kagome tinha razão.

-Então trate de se curar para que logo ele venha lhe buscar! – Kagome pegou a mão de Rin e a apertou em sinal de apoio e ambas sorriram.

...

Se passou um mês e Rin já estava curada dos ferimentos, mas ainda assim não podia caminhar muito e nem se ferir novamente pois os ferimentos poderiam abrir novamente.

Rin sentia muita falta de Sesshoumaru, Jaken e AhUn e todos os dias se perguntava "O Senhor Sesshoumaru vira me buscar?".

...

No castelo do Oeste Sesshoumaru da sacada de seu aposento fitava a lua e pensava em como estava estaria Rin.

-Porque eu penso tanto nesta humana? – Perguntou a si mesmo tentando tirar de sua memória as lembranças que tinha do belo rosto de Rin. – Porque eu preciso tanto vê-la?Disse ele ainda tentando esquecê-la.

_Sesshoumaru sentia saudade do belo rosto de Rin, de sua voz e de sua delicadeza, mesmo não a vendo apenas por 1 mês._

O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz irritante de Jaken que vinha do corredor e dizia:

-Ssssenhor Sessssshoumaruuuu, o jantar esta servido, Senhor Sessssshoumaruuu. – Sesshoumaru saiu de seus aposentos e o pequeno servo fez uma pequena reverencia. Sesshoumaru foi em direção a sala de jantar.

-Jaken, eu partirei amanhã logo de manhã, voltarei ao por do Sol.

-Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru!

...

No vilarejo Rin ajudava a Senhora Kaede a preparar o jantar, esta noite elas duas iriam jantar sozinhas.

- Como se sente Rin? – Perguntou Kaede com sua voz cansada já da idade.

- Muito bem! – Disse Rin colocando os dois pratos sobre a mesa.

Kaede serviu a comida, as duas jantaram enquanto conversavam. Logo depois Rin se deitou no futon e dormiu tranqüila a noite toda.

_**Fim!**_

_**Obrigado pelo review Anny-chan foi um grande incentivo, eu pensava que ninguém estava lendo a minha fic e um pouco por isso não estava começando este capitulo, e você tem razão o Sesshy é perfeito aos olhos de qualquer uma asuhaush! **_

_**Logo eu vou postar o capitulo 3 se eu não ficar doente que vais estar bem maior e cheio de aventuras.**_

_**Eu sei que a fic não ta boa, mas eu espero agradar uma pessoa pelo menos!**_

_**Espero pelo menos uma review, pra me incentivar a escrever o próximo capitulo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aqui estou eu de volta com mais um capitulo, ele esta mais cumprido que os outros e ta melhoradinho espero que gostem!**_

Os primeiros raios de sol estavam aparecendo o céu estava azulado e com poucas nuvens naquela manhã.

Inuyasha se acordou bem cedo ia ir pescar com Kohaku e com algumas crianças do vilarejo. Kohaku estava se acordando, quando escutou as batidas na porta e já imaginou quem fosse. Sim era Inuyasha e as crianças já o acompanhando.

- Espere só um minuto Inuyasha. – Disse Kohaku correndo para o banheiro para lavar o rosto.

-Certo Kohaku, mas não demore! – Disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

Depois que Kohaku se arrumou foram em direção a um pequeno lago que ficava no vilarejo.

A Senhora Kaede já estava acordada, e Rin ainda dormia profundamente algo muito raro, pois quase sempre a garota se acordava bem cedo para assistir ao nascer do sol.

- Como dorme tranqüila a menina Rin! – Disse Kaede quase num suspiro para não despertá-la.

...

Nas terras do oeste o imponente Senhor Sesshoumaru se preparava para partir.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, posso ir junto com o senhor? – Disse Jaken com a mesma voz irritante de sempre correndo atrás de seu mestre que no momento atravessava a grande porta do salão central de seu castelo.

- Tudo bem Jaken, mas espero que não me atrapalhe, se algo acontecer por sua causa eu vou matá-lo. Disse com sua voz severa fitando o pequeno youkai verde.

- Sim Senhor Sesssshoumaruu, mas onde o senhor ira? – Sesshoumaru fitou o youkai por alguns segundos e disse:

- Eu irei buscar Rin.

O pequeno youkai verde ficou parado pensando até se dar de conta que o seu senhor já estava se distanciando, então o youkai foi correndo atrás de seu senhor gritando:

- Senhor Sesssshoumaruuu espere por mim, senhor sessshoumaruuu!

...

No vilarejo, Rin se acordou um pouco mais tarde do que de costume, mas se sentia bem.

- Ohayou Rin, finalmente você se acordou, eu pensei que você não estivesse bem, você sempre costuma acorda bem cedo. – Disse Kaede enquanto Rin se espreguiçava.

- Ohayou Senhora Kaede, eu estou me sentindo bem só estava um pouco cansada.

- Hai, você não quer ir se banhar?

- Hai, eu irei até o lago!

Rin foi cantando uma canção e caminhando devagar, pois não queria que seu ferimento aumentasse de tamanho.

Quando Rin chegou ao lago ela deixou o seu colar encima de uma pedra junto com a toalha e o quimono branco com estampas de flor cor de rosa que Rin colocaria após o banho.

Rin despiu-se e colocou suas vestes sujas encima da mesma pedra na qual havia colocado as vestes limpas. Rin colocou um pé na água, que estava um pouco gelada, mas mesmo assim pulou dentro da água.

Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a temperatura, Rin primeiro lavou o corpo e o pequeno ferimento que havia nas suas costas, e depois lavou os cabelos. Rin foi até a pedra e se secou com a toalha que havia deixado ali, logo depois vestiu o lindo quimono branco com rosa colocou o seu colar e lavou o quimono azul-marinho com branco que usava antes.

...

Sesshoumaru estava bem perto do vilarejo de Inuyasha, podia sentir o cheiro de Rin, pois ela estava dentro do vilarejo.

O cheiro de Rin era para Sesshoumaru diferente do de outros humanos, ele não suportava o cheiro de outros humanos, mas o de Rin era especial tinha uma essência da qual lhe atraia. Essência da qual ele podia sentir a quilômetros de distancia.

Rin havia acabado de lavar as suas roupas e levou-as para um local do vilarejo onde ela poderia colocá-las para lavar. Logo depois, Rin foi a um campo colher algumas flores para decorar a entrada da cabana da senhora Kaede. O campo estava cheio de flores de varias espécies, entre elas a preferida de Rin, as rosas. Rin pegou algumas margaridas, pois eram as que estavam mais bonitas, além das rosas.

Rin retornou ao vilarejo e foi logo enfeitar a entrada da cabana com elas.

Kohaku observava o ato de Rin de longe sem se aproximar, parecia estar encantado com a beleza da garota.

...

Kagome se sentia muito enjoada, então a Senhora Kaede conversou com ela por alguns instantes.

- Kagome você já pensou na possibilidade de estar grávida?

- Já, mas eu não tenho certeza.

- Como esta o ciclo? Veio este mês?

- Não, já esta atrasada faz algum tempo.

- Kagome sem duvidas você esta grávida! – Kagome deu um sorriso, ficou muito feliz por isto, carregava consigo um filho do homem que amava.

- Será que o Inuyasha ficara feliz com o filho que eu espero? – Perguntou a humana um pouco insegura.

- Claro que ira! Disse a senhora com um sorriso no seu velho rosto.

Logo que saíram do local Kagome contou a novidade para Inuyasha que ficou um tanto surpreso, mas ficou feliz pelo seu primeiro herdeiro.

...

Já era noite e todos no vilarejo comemoravam a chegada do primeiro filho de Inuyasha enquanto:

Perto de lá o Senhor do Oeste observava o movimento naquele pequeno vilarejo, acompanhado de seu fiel servo Jaken e de AhUn que desta vez o acompanharam. Jaken dormia nas costas de AhUn , a viajem havia sido cansativa porque alias durou apenas um dia e normalmente seriam dois.

Sesshoumaru prossegui a viagem e AhUn seguiu-o levando o pobre Jaken em suas costas.

Inuyasha pode sentir o cheiro do seu irmão mais velho se aproximando e trazendo junto desta vez Jaken e AHUN. Inuyasha chamou então Rin que no momento conversava com Kohaku.

- Rin venha aqui!

- Certo. – Disse Rin. – Eu irei voltar logo Kohaku só um minuto! – Rin acompanhou Inuyasha até fora da cabana e ele lhe disse.

- Eu estou sentindo o cheiro do Sesshoumaru, ele esta bem perto do vilarejo.

_Rin também podia senti-lo por mais que fosse humana existia algo que ligava o seu coração ao dele, algo que a fazia senti-lo mesmo estando longe._

Rin foi correndo para a cabana da Senhora Kaede, pegou uma mochila que havia ganhado de Kagome e colocou dentro dela algumas coisas que precisaria além de roupas. Rin saiu sem se despedir e nem dar satisfações a ninguém, a única coisa que sabia é que encontraria Sesshoumaru.

Rin entrou na floresta, estava muito escuro, mas ela podia sentir ainda aquela energia, foi caminhando, caminhando até que sentiu algo tocá-la nas costas, o que a fez se virar imediatamente. Quando Rin se virou fitou a pessoa que estava atrás dela. Sim era ele, o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Se-Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Rin estava um pouco assustada por causa do susto que havia levado.

- O que você esta fazendo no meio da floresta a esta hora? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com a mesma voz fria de sempre.

- Be-bem e-eu estava procurando o senhor.

- Me procurando? – Perguntou ele com um tom de surpresa. – Mas como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Bem eu podia sentir a presença do senhor, e então o Inuyasha disse que o Senhor estava perto do vilarejo, e então eu tive certeza de que estava te sentindo. – Disse ela um pouco nervosa.

- Eu vim te buscar, mas desta vez eu deixei Jaken vir junto comigo para que não aconteça o mesmo da ultima vez.

...

No vilarejo, Inuyasha deu um jeito de fazer com que os outros não percebessem o sumiço de Rin, pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse perto do vilarejo. Não que Inuyasha fosse a favor de Rin partir naquele momento com Sesshoumaru, mas ele sabia que Rin era a única pessoa que poderia mudar o seu irmão mais velho

- Inuyasha você sabe onde esta a Rin? – Perguntou Kohaku que já estava ficando um tanto preocupado. – Ela disse que não demoraria muito a voltar.

- Ela se sentiu cansada e foi dormir. Disse Inuyasha "Mentindo".

Quando a Senhora Kaede estava indo para a sua cabana dormir Inuyasha a chamou.

- Diga Inuyasha!

- A Rin não esta dormindo, eu menti, ela partiu com o Sesshoumaru!

- Mas porque ela não se despediu?

- Logo ela voltara para nos visitar, é uma questão de tempo. – Disse Inuyasha.

...

Sesshoumaru queria voltar ao seu castelo logo, pois precisava cuidar de alguns negócios, mas iria esperar o amanhecer para partir. Rin pegou um cobertor que havia colocado em sua mochila e se deitou por cima dele. Ficou por alguns minutos apreciando as belas estrelas que rodeavam aquele imenso céu. Pensava em como fazia tempo que não ficava assim tão tranqüila em meio à natureza sabendo que não seria atacada por nenhum youkai ou bandidos como os que haviam matado os seus pai, e que estaria protegida mesmo de olhos fechados.

Sesshoumaru a observava pensava em como teria sido a vida dele se ele não tivesse há ressuscitado, pensava em como poderia ficar mais um dia que fosse longe dela não sabia mais o porquê de querê-la por perto, mas sabia que era um sentimento muito forte.

E pelo fato dela ter lhe sentido ele podia saber que a ligação que os dois possuíam era muito forte.

Depois de algum tempo Rin adormeceu sobre o cobertor que estava deitada, e foi protegida a noite toda por Sesshoumaru.

Quando Rin acordou notou que Jaken e AhUn já estavam acordados mas que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não estava ali.

- Ohayou senhor Jaken!

- Ohayou Rin, quanto tempo faz que eu não lhe vejo! – Falou Jaken fitado a menina. – Como você esta crescida!

- Pois é, foram muitos anos distante! – Rin foi indo em direção do pequeno youkai e o abraçou com força.

- Eu senti muito saudade Senhor Jaken! – Abraçou-o com mais força quase estrangulando o pobre youkai.

Rin o largou e lhe perguntou:

- Senhor Jaken, onde esta o Senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Ele foi resolver algo, mas me pediu para não deixar você sair daqui.

Sesshoumaru havia sentido o cheiro de um youkai se aproximando, e achou melhor ir conferir. Era apenas um youkai fraco que fugiu quando viu Sesshoumaru. Logo depois Sesshoumaru foi se banhar em um lago que havia ali perto. Quando voltou viu que Rin já estava acordada e esta sentiu sua presença.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? Perguntou ela com a voz doce, ela podia senti-lo, mas mesmo assim precisava ter certeza de que era ele.

Como Jaken não podia sentir seu Senhor ele estranhou o fato de Rin ter pronunciado o seu nome até Sesshoumaru sair dentre as arvores.

- Senhor Sesshoumaruuu! – Gritou o senhor Jaken quando o enxergou. – Onde o senhor esteve?

- Lugar nenhum. – Disse ele com sua voz fria, não devia satisfações a nenhum servo. – Agora vamos, não temos tempo a perde. – Sesshoumaru saiu andando sem esperar Rin Jaken e AhUn.

Aquela ação dele fez com que Rin estranhasse, parecia que ele estava tão diferente das outras vezes que havia o encontrado, ele estava frio, talvez fosse porque desta vês eles estavam acompanhados por Jaken e AhUn. Rin seguiu- o porquê alias não queria ficar para trás.

Então eles continuaram sua jornada em direção as terras do Oeste.

...

Logo de manhã no vilarejo de Inuyasha todos na vila sentiram a falta de Rin, mas pensaram que ela havia ido passear ou estava ocupada em outro lugar.

- Senhora Kaede onde esta a Rin? – Kohaku sentiu falta dela e então resolveu perguntar.

- Kohaku eu achei melhor não contar ontem à noite, iria acabar com a alegria da Kagome e de todos vocês. – Disse Kaede com uma expressão um pouco triste.

- O que aconteceu? Diga logo! – Perguntou Kohaku preocupado.

- A Rin partiu com o Senhor Sesshoumaru ontem à noite.

- O que? – Perguntou ele surpreso. – Não pode, ser ela nem se despediu. – Falou ele desapontado.

- O que importa, é que ela estará feliz!

- Mas ela estava feliz aqui conosco no vilarejo, eu não quero que aconteça novamente o que aconteceu na ultima vez que ela partiu.

- Não acontecera! – Uma voz conhecida soou de longe, era Inuyasha que havia entrado na cabana. – Sesshoumaru não veio sozinho, desta vez ele trouxe o seu servo e eu acho que ele Dara conta de proteger Rin.

Kohaku saiu da cabana e foi para a cachoeira onde ele varias vezes havia visto o por do sol ao lado de Rin, ele se sentia decepcionado, por mais que Rin fosse embora ele queria ao menos que ela viesse se despedir dele.

**Acho que deu por hoje, eu não tenho certeza se ficou bom porque eu não li duas vezes mas se não gostarem deixem uma review ai vai ser muito útil.**

**Obrigado Anny-chan por estar acompanhando a fic, as reviews sempre são um bom incentivo pra continuar com a fic, mas eu confesso que se não tivesse ninguém lendo eu iria recomeçar a fic e tentaria fazer um principio diferente.**

**Como eu disse não esta muito bom este capitulo porque não pude ler uma segunda vez e se não postasse hoje eu iria demorar um tempo a postar.**


End file.
